plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Zombie Endless
|Zombie = |FR = A diamond (after three times a row or rarely), a sprout, or chocolate |NR = N/A |before = All your brainz r belong to us |Box title = I, Zombie Endless }} I, Zombie Endless is the tenth and last level of I, Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is the endless level of I, Zombie. When the player reaches a streak of ten in I, Zombie Endless, he or she will earn the achievement Better Off Dead. List of possible combinations Each streak has a possibility to be a certain layout. In all of the following layouts, one to eight Sunflower(s) are included (Puff-shrooms replace Sunflowers the further the player goes), dependent on the amount of sun the player has, as well as the player's streak. The Scaredy layout, has more sunflowers than usual (up to 13) and is also the most rare and easiest, as only one imp may still be able to clear one lane with other zombies on nearby lanes while Scaredy is hiding. The frequency of the scaredy layout notably affects how far a player can go. Other plants in each layout: *Normal layout one (common) – one Torchwood, three Spikeweeds, one Threepeater, one Magnet-shroom, one Umbrella Leaf, three Split Peas, three Snow Peas, one Repeater and three Kernel-pults. *Normal layout two (common) – one Starfruit, one Torchwood, one Squash, one Fume-shroom, two Chompers, one Potato Mine, one Umbrella Leaf , one Magnet-shroom , one Peashooter, one Split Pea, one Threepeater, one Snow Pea , one Wall-nut, one Kernel-pult and two Spikeweeds . *Star and Spike layout (rare) – eight Starfruits, nine Spikeweeds. *Peas layout (rare) – nine Snow Peas, four Repeaters, and four Split Peas. *Magnet and fume layout (rare) – eight Magnet-shrooms and nine Fume-shrooms. *Instant kill layout (uncommon) – three Chompers, four Potato Mines, three Squashes, three Spikeweed and four Fume-shrooms. *Exploding layout (rare) – eight Chompers and nine Potato Mines. *Scaredy layout (most rare) - twelve Scaredy-shrooms and possibly thirteen Sunflowers (while some plants are included Puff-shrooms). The magnet and fume layout is probably the most difficult one, due to the fact that Magnet-shrooms can stop the Digger Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Football Zombie, and the Fume-shrooms can kill Dancing Zombie, as well as its Backup Dancers, and Imps quickly. Hence, only the Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, and Bungee Zombie, which also are all weak, can be used initially. The player will need a lot of sun for this setup, unless the placement was bad. Strategies *If the player is low on sun, aim for getting the sun first. Be reminded that Bungee Zombies stealing Sunflowers give the player sun. This is because if the player runs out of sun to place a zombie, the player loses the level. Also, spend sun wisely. *Prioritize getting rid of the following plants first: Threepeater, Starfruit, Magnet-shroom, and Umbrella Leaf. *The Dancing Zombie works extremely well when the plant layout includes lots of Potato Mines, Chompers, and Squash, and when the zombie is placed in a lane with little to no threats. **If necessary, use a Bungee Zombie or two to clear out any big threats to the main Dancing Zombie. *The star layout can be easily cleared by placing a single Football Zombie in every lane. *Keep an eye out on Starfruit, Kernel-pults and Threepeaters, as they can defeat a sprinting Imp unexpectedly. *Two Conehead Zombies are nearly as powerful as a single Football Zombie, if they are placed at the same time. **This is especially useful for a lane with Kernel-pults in it, because it only takes a few strikes of butter to defeat a Football Zombie if the lane is packed with multiple straight-shooting plants. Whereas, if there are two Conehead Zombies, the likelihood of them being buttered at the same time are low, even with two Kernel-pults. It will also cost 25 sun less and is immune to Magnet-shroom. *If a lane looks too tough, the player should use a Digger Zombie first to clear the plants, and then use an Imp to eat the brain. This costs the same amount as a Football Zombie, but is guaranteed to work, assuming there are no Threepeaters nearby, Starfruit on non-first or second columns in the lane, or Magnet-shrooms nearby, no Potato Mines on the lane or Split Peas on non-first column of the lane, and not too many Spikeweeds are in the lane to kill Digger Zombie or the Imp. *Imps can withstand two hits from Peashooters, Spikeweeds, and Fume-shrooms. The third hit will defeat them. If a lane has only one Spikeweed, an Imp should do the job, unless the Spikeweed is in front of the brain (this only happens on home console versions of the game, however). *Players can use Imp to distract instant kill plants such as Squashes, Potato Mines, and/or Chompers to make a room for other zombies. This is important if you have met some instant kill layouts. Never used stronger zombies if a lane has instant kill plants as long as it could waste your sun. *Keep in mind that Potato Mines blow up Digger Zombies while they're digging through the land. *Scaredy-shrooms cover in fear even when a zombie approaches them on a lane adjacent to theirs. *Use Bungee Zombies on plants like Starfruits, Split Peas, and Magnet-shrooms if you have enough sun, assuming there is no Umbrella Leaf or instant kill plants nearby or in a lane. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *The exploding layout is similar to ZomBoogie, except that sometimes, a Sunflower gets replaced by a Puff-shroom. *Although this I, Zombie level is endless, the streak record has a limit of 2,147,483,647 (using Cheat Engine). After that, the streak will be negative but the level will still continue. **This happens because 2,147,483,647 (231 - 1) is the maximum value of signed 32-bit integer in computing, and attempting to reach a value higher than this results in an integer overflow. *If the player runs out of sun during or after the streak, instead of saying "You ran out of zombies!", the losing message says "You made it into a streak of (number of streaks completed)." es:Yo,_zombi_infinito Category:I, Zombie Category:Endless levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:I, Zombie levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers